The Grand Tour
by Len
Summary: ...or 'How Lorelai Gilmore Spent Her Summer Vacation' - a collection of vingettes that [will] span a continent. L/L
1. England

The Grand Tour

or

How Lorelai Gilmore Spent Her Summer Vacation

By Len

Rated: PG

Spoilers: Season 3 finale – 'Those are Strings, Pinocchio'.

Summary/Keywords: Lorelai, Europe, introspection, reflection, flannel, Luke.

Pairing: L/L, although not necessarily directly.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to A.S-P, the WB, and probably quite a few others…but not me.  D'oh.

Archive:  Sure, just let me know.  Eventually to be housed at Kendra A.'s and I's site 'Penumbra' - 

Warning: A weird format for me - lots of teeny little vignettes.

Feedback: is fantabulous!  And I'm open to suggestions for future destinations, as well.

~England~

It was foggy when they landed at London Heathrow – something that was a huge disappointment to both Gilmores.  They had wanted to peer down from the skies and pick out famous British landmarks – Rory had started quoting Charles Dickens at hour five of the trans-Atlantic flight – but had to console themselves with the fact that the Pea Soup was famous in it's own right.  After escaping the airport, they caught a cab to the hostel, and then set off in search of a cup of coffee.  They finally found a Starbucks – somethings are the same no matter where you are – but were also amused by the number of tourist-y teahouses they passed.  Lorelai imagined Luke's approving nod at this discovery, and took a picture of a particularly cute one to show him when they got home.  She hoped it would turn out – it was nine p.m. local time, and paired with the fog, the light really wasn't great.

Lorelai wondered if the sun was shining on whatever tropical location Luke and Nicole were floating through at that moment.  


	2. Scotland

~Scotland~

They'd been unable to resist the tartan skirts, even though their price had put a larger-than-budgeted-for dent in their finances.  At the Loch Ness Tourist Center they'd also purchased a small stuffed "Nessie" for Sookie's baby.  It was bright green and played 'Scotland the Brave' when you pressed it's stomach.  Lorelai, chuckling evilly, figured it was the perfect gift for an aunt to give a niece or nephew, because it was guaranteed to drive the new parents completely bonkers.

At Edinburgh Castle Lorelai bought a pocket-sized cookbook with recipes for things like low-fat shortbread and pumpkin scones.  She figured Luke would probably get the joke without needing it explained.  

The entire thing was covered in plaid.


	3. France

~France~

When faced by the prospect of conversing with actual, living Parisians, Rory's four years of high school French classes disserted her.  Her vocabulary seemed to have diminished to the point where they were only able to ask where the bathroom was, how the weather was, and order coffee and cheese omelets.  And Lorelai was no help because, as she frequently pointed out, _she_ had taken German in high school.

They visited the Eiffel Tower and got a little history spiel.  Rory commented on the weird universality of guys building things to impress girls, wondering why that was.  Lorelai said it was because, in her experience, it always seemed to work.

They spent an entire day in the Louvre, immersing themselves in culture and goggling over gold leaf. After the first three hours, nothing but sheer determination had kept them going – sheer determination and the knowledge that Emily Gilmore would probably give them an exam over the one thing they missed.  At eight p.m. they staggered outside, bought two cans of warm coke from a vendor near the Pyramid, and watched the other tourists pass by.  The lights came on as well, illuminating the whole palace.  It looked beautiful and magical but somehow very foreign.  And for the first time on the entire trip, Lorelai felt an almost physical pang of homesickness for…something.

They finished their cokes and waited until feeling returned to their feet before heading back to the hostel for the night.  Rory said that she was having the time of her life, yes, but next time they should skip the hostel and find a hotel with a hot tub or something.  

Lorelai commented, absently, that she bet the cruise thingy Luke was on had a full spa.  Rory looked at her oddly but didn't say anything.  They kept walking.

Review, s'il vous plait?


	4. Postcards

Thanks for all the lovely reviews – they really do make me write.  Special thanks also to 'xxx' for this suggestion – it's a terrific idea, and I never would have thought of it!

~Postcards~ 

_To_: Lorelai and Rory Gilmore

I know you won't be around to receive this right away, but I also know you would never let me live it down if I went on vacation and didn't send you a postcard.  So here it is – it'll be waiting for you when you get home.  

There's not much to do on board, really.  Nicole's been taking lots of pictures.  I went down to the gift shop, saw this postcard, and thought of you two.  They sell these things everywhere, even though we're in the wrong ocean for Hawaii.  But I suppose you'll be wanting one of these hoola dolls for both your cars now, right?

See you when I see you,

Luke

~*~*~*~*~*~

_To_: Luke Danes

Ha!  You didn't think you could escape an onslaught of postcards from globetrotting Gilmores, did you?  Little did you know that not even the most confusing local currencies or postage rates could prevent us from sending you little gems like this card!  Rory and I were looking through racks of postcards at a "petrol" station (no, we were not hitchhiking, so keep your flannel on!), saw the little Austrian dude with his fishing pole, and immediately knew who to send it to.  I particularly like his hat.

Hope you're having fun (but not too much!) down there in the tropics, mon!

Love, 

Lorelai and Rory

Review?


	5. Germany

Thanks so much for all the feedback!   I really appreciate it.  And sorry for the delay in this chapter – this one was a bit hard for me.  

~Germany~

They visited Neuschwanstein – the castle built by "Mad" King Ludwig and the inspiration for countless Disney palaces.  In very high spirits, they hired a horse-drawn cart to take them up the mountain – they'd had enough of exercise, they both decided – and sang "Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang" all the way to the top.  Lorelai was fascinated by the secret passages throughout the castle; Rory was captivated by the story of the King and his decent into madness.  Lorelai merely looked around her and commented that _this_ much Wagner could probably drive even the most stable person to jump in a lake.

True to her word, Lorelai's German was more than passable, and she managed to haggle a decent price for a three-nights stay in Puchheim.  From there, they were able to take the train into Munich for more touristy-type activities.  They made the Marienplatz their center of operations, because it was both easy to get directions to (in case they wandered too far), and conveniently located near the train stop.   Lorelai spent an entire roll of film just on the Rathaus and its giant cuckoo- type clock at the Marienplatz's center.  She also spent half a roll of film on the gargoyles around the square, each of which she and Rory named.  Lorelai wondered if maybe, if she was _very_ nice, Luke could rig up two of them to stick on the front corners of her roof for her next birthday.  Hans and Franz, she thought, the Gilmore Gargoyles.

After a full day of site-seeing in Munich, they stopped off at the Hofbrauhaus for dinner and the opportunity to experience German beer in it's native setting.  They each ordered a stein and sat back to watch the night's entertainment – a dirndl-wearing yodeler who had the entire house stomping and clapping.

They took the train out of Puchheim to Dachau the next morning.  Birds were chirping in the trees as they entered the front gates of the concentration camp.  Rory commented on the innocuousness of it, while Lorelai looked at the way three rows of barbed wire cast shadows in the early morning sun.   

They joined up with an English-speaking tour, and followed them over white gravel paths leading through the old cement foundations of barracks, into the main administration building.  It was now a museum.  They were guided through the exhibits.  Although the museum was full of people, the only noise was shoes scuffing on the well-worn wooden floor.

Lorelai and Rory separated inside, each following their own interests.  Lorelai stopped in front of a display of photos.  The pictures of large families, striking women, distinguished men, and boys standing at attention in new uniforms became transposed with images of nameless emaciated corpses, heaped fifty or more-high, waiting for incineration.  

She moved onto a list of the men and women who'd been held prisoner there.  Along with their name was the crime they'd been charged with and arrested for.  Communist, dissenter, Jew, homosexual, vagrant…  She couldn't help but imagine what it must have been like, what would have happened to _her_ friends and family.  Morrie and Babbette would have been arrested for their religious beliefs, so would Paris Gellar.  That's if they hadn't already arrested Paris for dissent – she wasn't one to keep quiet about things that bothered her.  Neither was Taylor, for that matter.  Or Luke.

Luke.  Sixty-five years earlier, a kind and thoughtful man could have been arrested and killed for building his friend a Chuppah for her wedding day, Lorelai thought.  She blinked and swallowed hard.  And what about her daughter?  What would have happened to her?  She was a wonderful person who still cried every time she saw the book-burning scene in 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'.  How long would she have lasted?

Lorelai left the exhibit and found Rory by a selection of journal excerpts and quotes.  One quote was larger than the rest, translated into three different languages.  Rory was staring at it intently, her lips moving as her eyes passed over the words.  

Lorelai read it herself and then said that that Martin Niemoeller sure could pack a punch.  Rory nodded and quickly wiped her eyes, commenting that she had heard that quote before, but God – he had been _here_.  _This_ was where he had ended up, what he had been talking about.  She trailed off then, lost in thought.

Lorelai looped an arm through Rory's and led them outside.  She didn't say anything more, letting her daughter compose words in her head that, she was certain, would one day change the world. 

They were both quiet on the train back to Puchheim that evening.  And Lorelai's hands didn't lose their icy chill until much later.        

Review, bitte?


	6. More Postcards

To: Luke Danes  
  
Greetings from Germany! Rory and I are sitting in a tiny Café this morning, eating a roll and drinking coffee (the coffee here'll put a curl in your hair, that's for sure). We're still having a great time, and we're thinking about all of you back home. I realized I'd never really thanked you properly for my birthday present. You've done so much, and I just hope you realize how much we both appreciate it. I hope you're getting a fabulous tan, because you, of all people, deserve it.  
  
Danke shöne, meinen leiben freund.  
  
Lorelai  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
To: Lorelai and Rory Gilmore  
  
I know you won't even see this for another three weeks, but I figured you'd never forgive me if I didn't send you this. I guess there are some sort of celebrities on board – no doubt spending their money in reckless abandon down in the casino at the craps table, instead of saving it for the day their looks fade and they can't get another job. I think one of them is from that movie you like – Andrew Marvin Hill, or something? And no, I'm not taking his picture for you. He's...creepy.  
  
Be safe,  
  
Luke 


	7. Postcards For The Postman

To: Kirk Sullivan  
  
Since you're reading it anyway, you can have the Victoria's Secret catalogue. It'll be expired by the time we get back. Rory asks that you don't steam-open any of her mail from Yale. The bella donna on this postcard is a real person. We met her, and told her all about you. She loves cats. We gave her your phone number.  
  
Arrivederci,  
  
Lorelai and Rory  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
To: Kirk Sullivan  
  
Stop reading my mail. Don't think I won't be able to tell. I can always tell.  
  
Luke  
  
A/N: I apologize for: the butchery of various languages, the artistic license I've taken with Kirk's name, and how unbelievably long it's taken me to update. Sorry! ( 


End file.
